Got A Beer?
by bloodied.bullet666
Summary: Dante watches Nero fight. Teases him a little. Nero comes back from fighting and wants a beer. And he has to get it from Dante. Rated M for language and sexual themes. Sorry if it's reallllly sucky. Just another spur of the moment thing. Enjoy. :


A/N: Okay, so.. My latest obsession has been Devil May Cry's pairing Dante x Nero. So.. Here I am, trying to do an _okay_ job at writing a oneshot between the two. ..Hope it comes out alright. Please tell me, please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Devil May Cry or any of these characters. Only the plot bunnies. XP

Got a Beer?

Dante watched as the young man twirled gracefully, cutting down three of the Basilisks with a sweep of his sword, making them burst into flame and emit a squeal of high pitch. Dante flinched as the boy's arm was cut by one of the nearby Mephisto's hawk like talons. _'Maybe I should help him.'_ The thought ran briefly through the silver haired male's head, but he decided against it. The boy could handle his own, if not…well…then he'd think of something. Dante leaned back against the wall, hand straying to the hilt of his trusty sword, twitching for a fight. The boy's angered growls and his victims' injured cries were all that were heard. _'Forget this. I'm heading home. He'll come back alive.'_ Once again, Dante turned to do something, but his mind completely disobeyed him once seeing the young male pivot and take down more enemies, not even looking like he was breaking a sweat. But, Dante was, for a Marionette was leaping at his back, ready to end the young male's life. Just as he was about to yell out to him, Nero's Devil Bringer grabbed the enemy, effectively ending it's life and it's attack. The young males pale eyes slid over to Dante, glaring at him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? Nobody called you." Dante shrugged and walked over to the male, noticing that he had taken down at least thirty enemies in less than ten minutes.

"Decided to follow you and make sure you didn't need help." The boy growled and his hand began to glow a little brighter, showing his slight irritation.

"Well, I don't need your help, so get out of here. I can take care of myself quite well. Always have, always will. I don't need a babysitter." Nero turned on his heel, stopping to give Dante a small smirk over his shoulder. "Thanks anyways, _old man._" Dante smirked back, earning himself a slight brow raising.

"Your welcome, _kid_." Nero's eye twitched visibly, but he did nothing except to walk away. Dante stared after the young male, watching the slight sway in the male's hips and smirking slightly.

…

"I'm back." Trish waved slightly, not raising her eyes from cleaning her already pristine combat boots.

"Welcome back, kid." Dante walked past, pizza slice in left hand, beer in right hand.

"Psh. Yea, whatever. Have an extra one of those?" Dante shrugged.

"Possibly. In the fridge. Or under the cabinet. Somewhere." Nero glared at the male, walking towards the kitchen. "If there isn't any, you're gonna go get some!" Nero growled.

"Like hell I am! Why should I?! You have the last one in your hand!" Nero checked in the fridge, no beer. The cabinet, no beer. "Dante! You ass! You took the last beer!!!" He marched out into the living room area, where only Dante sat at his desk, smirking gleefully as he opened his beer. Trish must have vacated the premises sometime while he was checking for the beer.

"Really? I guess that means you'll have to go get more beer." Nero's eye twitched.

"No, I will not." Dante took a long swig.

"Then how are you going to get your beer?" Nero stalked towards Dante, stopping when he was standing in front of the male.

"Give me the beer." Dante's face lit up with a smirk.

"Not unless you get it from me." Nero's face brightened with embarrassment, from what, he didn't know, but he was purely embarrassed.

"Fine." He grabbed the older man's wrist, trying to yank it to him. "Give it to me." Dante's lewd smirk lit up his face.

"Now, now, Nero. No dirty talk." Nero's face darkened even more.

"You're a dick." The younger male gripped onto the can, yanking it to him and taking a swift gulp before Dante pulled it back from him, effectively landing a flustered Nero half in his lap. "W-What the hell, Dante?!" He twitched away from him, but just ended up rubbing their hips together, earning frustrated groans from the pair.

"Ah, fuck, kid." Dante's jaw twitched with the effort to still himself. "If you wanted it that bad, why didn't you just say so? You didn't have to land yourself in my lap at any chance you could get." Nero glared at him, flustered.

"Fuck you. I didn't _mean_ for this to happen. If you would've just given me the fucking beer in the first place, none of this could've happened!" Dante quieted him by grinding his hips up into his, which did silent the younger male quite effectively.

"You know you wanted me. Admit it." Nero's icy glare rolled over the older male, smirking slightly.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Dante's lewd smirk lit up his face again and he did just that. ..Quite a number of times.

5-2-10: Kay, so…I decided to put a little more description into this, cause people said that I did a good job but…they wanted more description. So, sorry and here's the updated version of it.

Okay. Yea. This sucked major balls. . Why is it that when I go to write something with teasing or something in it, everything goes to hell? Well, review and tell me what a sucky job I did. Ya know ya wanna. XP


End file.
